1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the technique field of touch control device, and more particularly to a touch control device including the supporting part and capable of effectively controlling the interval.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technique advances currently, the display devices of hand-held apparatus mostly comprise touch control devices. However, in the process of manufacturing the touch control device, the touching layer and other element layers, and the covering layer or the display module are needed to be glued together because of many reasons. There are two main methods shows as follows:
1. First, the, glue with high viscosity is coated on the periphery of the touching layer, and then the glue with low viscosity is coated on the touching layer. The goal of using the glue with high viscosity is to prevent the glue with low viscosity from overflowing. However, the interval between the touching layer and other element layers is not easy to be controlled in the process of gluing. Therefore, the phenomena such as the lack of the glue (air bubbling) and the overflowing of the glue (extra addition of the glue-wiping process) are very usual.
2. The glue with low viscosity is coated directly on the touching layer, and is stationary set for allowing the gradual disappearance of the air bubbles. However, the longer the stationary time period, the easier the overflowing of the glue. When the overflowing of the glue is occurred, sufficient work of people is required to wipe the overflowing glue. Therefore, not only the cost increases but also the touch control device may get damaged.